The MabiLosers
by Ignavus Scriptor
Summary: The MabiLosers: A ragtag team of Milletians fighting for the people's rights. And for their own self gain. Hilarity and Chaos ensue.


** The Foreword/An Extended Discription:** My _very first _submitted work to , a Parody of Vertigo's (An Imprint of DC Comics) The Losers and The Losers movie... _In name only!_ So here we have our group of rogue Milletians, joining up for _whatever reason _(ignore the Fridge Logic in that case) to fight for whatever reason... Er... power to the Milletians. Enjoy!

* * *

The Mission:

Intercept the declaration of war papers for Tenth Generation Milletians and Tuatha de Danann from Alexinian Filia. Replace these papers with treaty papers and transport them to Ruarian Vales.

The Agents:

-Frank Clay AKA The Swagger

-Will Roque AKA The Berserker

-Willie Roque AKA The Knight

-Aisho al-Fadhil AKA The Ranger

-"Liger" Alvarez AKA The Sniper

The Hazards:

-The Daniels Twins: Sniper Daniels and Brawler Daniels: Risk Level 10+4 (7 each) |

-Level: Risk Level 8 |

-_**Kinuo **_(Stay far away from her, and if you can't, keep it cool. You don't want a Rank 1 Magnum where the sun don't shine) Risk Level: 10+10 (10 for overall ambition, another 10 for power and Ability) |

The Briefing: Complete.

**B E G I N N I N G M I S S I O N**

The Sniper _really _hated Baltane. Not only was it near the beginning of the Erinn year, but it was The Swagger's favorite day. And not only that, but The Swagger, he always assigned simple missions as busy work for The Losers, and Liger Alvarez really hated busy work. So here he was, standing atop the Filia Bank, wasting his time waiting for a recipient for a Magnum Shot. Speaking of Magnum Shot, below, Kinuo, a blue-haired elf, mercilessly hammers Brawler Daniels, a somewhat lanky, red-haired human, with a barrage of Magnum Shots.

And then, it happened. It all flashed by so fast. Berserker Windmills off two Guards and Smashes another. The Sniper grins and throws on his hat, covering his eyes. And then… Well, no citizen of the world of Erinn would ever think that Hell would come from Liger Alvarez's green Leather Long Bow. Five Magnum Shots jettison throughout the air, all making their mark in the heads of their targets. "Be polite. Be efficient. And have a plan to kill everyone you meet… Mate." Sniper Alvarez's voice was accented with a combination of an Australian and Caribbean English. Then there was the communication he had to deal with. The Swagger's annoying California Slang echoed out within the poor Elf's head. _"Alright, so we need you to watch Ranger, Berserker, and the Knight as they catch exit. And do it Hella fast, Hella cool. Head to Peaca afterwards, and drop that Basic pass. The Banshee that lives in that Dungeon isn't as temperamental as those lich things, you know." _The Sniper shakes his head as if Swagger Clay actually saw him doing it and responds. _"Well, I'll assume your ease within Peaca Basic is the Losers' supposed Fomor bloodline. Sure rules to be a Milletian Incubus of some sort, don't it, Swagger? Especially if it gives you three transformations, well, three, coming with the tenth generation of Milletians. _And with that, Swagger zips it. _Good, now enjoy abusing Paladin, Incubus, and Demigod at the same time._

Down below, as Sniper attempts to incapacitate the other soldiers, Berserker and Knight, the twins of the group, begin to interfere with the Daniels twins. The Daniels twins, being relatively violent, however, begin to attack. Brawler lunges, reaching for the Dustin Silver Knight Sword sheathed on his back. Berserker, an overly-tall Human, stands still as the sword-wielding Brawler approaches. The red-headed Brawler darts closer with his sword outstretched. When he reached range to smash, Berserker began spinning in a bloody spiral, formed from a three-way mix of his own blood, the still-moist blood of the guards he slaughtered, and Brawler Daniel's blood. As he ends, he's met by the wrong side of Brawler's sword, stabbed into his stomach, impaling him and knocking him far away. Meanwhile, Knight, an extremely short Human, and unbelievably Berserker's twin, fights off Sniper Daniels, a fast-talking, fast-moving, blue clad Elf with a slight Alexinian Dunbarton accent: **(Author's Note: think of Cockney/British English…)** "Aye! You'll die quick at the mits of me Archery, little lassie." Knight, however, gets pissed off at this point, due to the common insult towards her size being used yet again… By a shim. Knight uses charge, dazing Sniper Daniels, followed by a windmill, this time not quite leaving a puddle of blood, but still blood nonetheless. Sniper bounces back, steadying his aim even while falling. As he bobs back, he releases the arrow, blasting down Knight.

Back on the rooftops, Swagger had arrived during the struggle, as requested by Sniper Alvarez. Upon seeing the slaughterhouse inflicted by the Daniels twins, he drops to the ground, drawing his two Muramasa swords and charging into the fray, looking back to make sure Ranger had escaped successfully. After that, he motioned for Sniper to join the fray, to which Liger Alvarez obliges, climbing down the building, kicking the hogtied Hagel below into the bank. At that, the bank door bursts inward, and somehow, gold flies out of the bank, passing a casually yawning Liger and hitting a Hiding Sniper Daniels square in each eye, causing the Elf to reel in pain while appearing. Liger chuckled, then hopping and remaining in the air for a while, glowing yellow, and falling to the ground, resembling a purple and yellow falcon: He had transformed into a Falcon Sage. Sniper Daniels regains his balance, only to be shot down by a Final Shot-assisted Magnum to the two coins which remained on his face, forcing the blue-haired Elf into a zone of further pain. A Magnum hits Liger, creating a 'ping!' noise just as an aura of leaves circled him. A sword cut into his stomach, causing another ping, just as a ring of shields also surrounded Liger. Finally, a helix of sorts surrounds The Sniper: All of his Passive Defenses activated, luckily for him. As he reeled from both attacks, he was met by a short boy wearing a Muffler Robe and a Goggle Cap: Level. Liger landed on his knees, right inside the bank. He grabbed someone's Leather Long Bow, since he had dropped his bow previously, and an enlarged arrow quiver. Arrows flew like bird that fired them, some Magnums, some Mirage Missile, and some the average two-arrow attack, and one an unfamiliar bow attack: An exploding bow technique, after which, Liger threw up an arrow and caught it. Seeing his enemies fall to the ground for the moment. Two figures clad in white armor with black wings fly into the room, each giving Liger a fist the chest. Liger coughs, using a well-placed Windmill to knock away Level and Brawler Daniels—Right into a rack of Elemental Removers, Spirit Stones, and seemingly well-used Silver Knight swords. But before the two could put two and two together, he rushed for the door, grabbing a Ring Bow from a nearby shelf and opening fire. "Dear Goddess Morrighan, why can't Elves use Arrow Revolver?" For a quick second, the Elf stops to scold the goddess of Erinn, then continuing on his trail of genocide. He saw that Kinuo and Sniper Daniels were gone, presumably to Atrata for healing.

Regardless, he had to haul it _and quick_. Swagger and the melee twins had disappeared: He had probably warped to the Losers' primary base in Tara, which was still blocked by a seal stone. "Summon Rage Bird!" At that, a black, oversized ostrich appears, onto which Liger climbed, yanking the reins on the animal's saddle. "Quick, stupid bird! QUIIICK!" The ostrich _somehow _frowns, speeding up. Liger had successfully reached the Mana Tunnel. But what was that? Yoff, Sniper Daniels, and Kinuo emerged from the arena. Yoff shouted something in ancient Elven speak, something that The Sniper hadn't heard for a while. The Sniper laughs weakly in disbelief and puts his head to the Rage Bird's back crying into the ostrich's cotton-like feathers. "This can't get much worse, mate…" The Loser is proved incorrect instantaneously, a large crowd of Desert Ghosts blockading the Elf in for only one location: death. He'dve been caught by the time he entered the coordinates for his destination; He had already Continent warped for the day, and the Arena wasn't anywhere to hide. Liger thinks quick, hopping off of the Rage Bird and charging energies in an arrow: Elven Magic Missile. As he prepared to fire, he turned back into an Elf, to which he collapses on the ground for: He was a second off in transforming, so he couldn't transform twice, and had unknowingly exhausted his Mana by touching a Combat Wand as he was shot into the bank. Demigod was out of the option: It was useless until Neamhain returned. Transforming into a Demigod would also lead to Aliech's science bureau into researching his transformation if he survived getting beat senseless by a group of zombie Elves. Liger Alvarez simply cried right there and then. He hadn't seen madness like this since the Vindictus Ages. Wait, what was that! Vindictus ages! Aha, he could use a Vindictus Firebolt. At that, the Elf bounced to his feet, throwing down his bow and aiming two palms at the sand underneath the largest cluster of Desert Ghosts. His left arm fired a large explosion of fire, glassing the sand somewhat, burning the feet of the ghosts and causing them to slip and fall. The rest of the fray went for the ailing Elves. Now Liger had one shot—Or not. The Sniper switched his plans, about-face for the withered tree of the Mana Tunnel. Liger runs over to the tree, using a Mabinogi-era Firebolt this time around, igniting a twig. The twig falls to the ground, to which Liger cheers for.

He drops a few arrows into the fire to increase its size, then dipping two arrow tips into the fire. The Desert Ghosts attended back to The Sniper, having freed the victims of an age-old Firebolt. Liger cocks back, his arrow giving off fire and a glow of orange magic. With an utterance of bang, he releases the arrow and impacts a Crossbow wielding Desert Ghost, setting the others on fire and inflicting them with the infamous shock status. The Milletian cackles triumphantly at his victory, climbing on top of the chained stone of the Mana Tunnel and triumphantly shooting firebolts as he fades from vision.

**M I S S I O N C O M P L E T E**

Liger Alvarez laughs, propping his feet up and taking a gulp from his glass of wine. Years (and multiple rebirths…) later, the seal stone to Tara had broken and the tenth Generation of Milletians had finally come, allowing the Losers to reprieve. "And that's how I escaped from Alexina Filia."

The Ranger sighs, pulling her hat further over her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, but we still _lost the freaking race_. Plus, Liger, my friend, the Arch Lich is out for you. He wants you to become some sort of other Lich, Master Lich or something." Liger sighs, hiccupping, finally buzzed from the amount of Wine he consumed. "Ah, blow it outcha tailpipe, Ranger. I ain't bein' no lick, because licks are tongues and tongues taste and do what octopi tentacles do. ***hic*** Wait! Are there any octopi in this world, anyway?" Ranger shrugs, somehow managing to see through her hat. "I don't know."


End file.
